1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to housings, and particularly to a housing for an electronic device and a method of making the same.
2. Description of Related Art
With the development of wireless communication and information processing technologies, portable electronic devices, such as mobile telephones and personal digital assistants (PDAs), are now in widespread use. Since the electronic device ares carried as an everyday item, the appearance and tactile feel of the electronic device can be an important part of its appeal. Generally, producers apply spray painting or baked-on varnish to the housing of the electronic device so as to improve the appearance of the electronic device. However, the paint may easily be worn off, thus affecting the appearance of the electronic device.
Therefore, a new housing for electronic device is desired in order to overcome the above-described problems.